


it’s a beautiful night

by Chillatrix



Series: paragons of virtue and vice [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Star Fox Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Blood, Devotion, Hallucinations, I love sonic and I want Wolf to love him too, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Illness, Mention of blood but no gore, POV First Person, Self-Hatred, also I have never played Star Fox, forged by my insomnia and sudden need to yearn, kinda sappy, self-depreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillatrix/pseuds/Chillatrix
Summary: They say that, to see a man’s true beastly nature, you must place him in a land with no innocents; survival of the fittest.But I say unto them, “You’re not a prophet. Get therapy.”
Relationships: Wolf O'Donnell & Sonic the Hedgehog, Wolf O'Donnell/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: paragons of virtue and vice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881976
Kudos: 6





	it’s a beautiful night

**Author's Note:**

> me floating face down in a large pot of stew: I should write smthn about my mains......
> 
> blood is mentioned but it’s kinda like a hallucination, so it’s, yknow
> 
> also also, Sonic in my mind has always been 21,, I literally can’t see him being anything else, so I want everyone to know that if I write sonic, he’s gonna be an Adult. not a functioning one, but an Adult emxnjdb

The blood is everywhere. My urges were not natural. I am a paragon of man’s calamity.

His blood stains my body. I see it splattered all around me like some kind of stupid, deep, philosophical painting some asshole made. He’s still breathing, but it’s slow, steady, like a march to death.

I don’t deserve him.

I had been forged within war. They say that, to see a man’s true beastly nature, you must place him in a land with no innocents; survival of the fittest.

But I say unto them, “You’re not a prophet. Get therapy.”

And still, I was like them. The very beasts I scorned and spat at were my kin, and I was nothing more than a beast apart of the pack.

Yet he didn’t see me as such a disgusting creature. He saw me as he did to all people in his world.

He saw me as a _person._

Never did he look upon me with fear, or malice, or some other stupid emotion. He just… stared. Wanted to know more about me, in fact. Can you imagine? Someone as perfect and heroic as him wanting to know some old mercenary?

A wild card.

But as much as I relished in these thoughts, I am wretched back into reality as he moans softly.

The blood drips from my muzzle, but it’s like he can’t see it when he places such a delicate hand on my face.

“Still up?” he smiles gently, already knowing the answer.

I stare at him, my eyes trying to convey some secret message. Maybe something like, _“You should probably leave me while you still have the chance. Chase after someone who’s better for you.”_

And as always, he drinks my silence, a very soft, very delicate laugh escaping from him. “One of these days, you’ll just pass out from lack of sleep. Can’t you be a good Wolfie and lay next to me?”

_Wolfie._

Oh, I’d hate that nickname coming from any mouth but his. I relish every syllable that escapes his mouth, my mind escaping to a wondrous world where my name was all he cared for.

_Wolfie…_

“Wolf? Are you alright?”

He gets a little concerned. I want to scream and say that there’s blood everywhere. I see it on his head, I see it stain his chest. The walls are freshly stained and the sheets are warm and red.

“...I think I’m fine,” is what truly escapes me.

“Need to talk about it?”

“Not now.”

I wish to settle his bleeding heart. Too much empathy for such a horrid beast like me.

My body leans over his. To anyone else, this would be a very predatory position, especially when we’re in bed so late at night. But he understands I’m only doing this because I… I need to? Is that the right word…

His fair skin blooms into a beautiful pink as he smiles, his emerald eyes closing as he breathes in my love.

Or, if we’re speaking truthfully, my _worship._

I would be nothing without him, you know. Not as I am broken right now. We are trapped within a world fighting day after day for two deities’ sick and twisted pleasure.

But as long as I’m with him… I find that I just don’t care. He saw me trapped within the sandbox and gave me new meaning. Now, I fight with him in mind. I do not always win, but the passion in my heart does not cease.

“...I love you.”

It’s so soft, and it doesn’t _feel_ sincere, despite me putting my entire soul on the line with those few words.

“I love you more,” he easily replies, kissing my cheek. He waited a little bit, wondering if I’d shake my head and apologize as I’ve done so many times before, believing firmly that I’ve overstepped despite us being together for so long.

And it’s like the blood wasn’t there.

And it’s like I was never in war.

And it’s like I was natural.

He laughs as I kiss his face softly, his ears twitch as I repeat my declaration over and over again until my voice grows weak.

My heart skips many beats, and I fear that I’ll die if I don’t tell him over and over how much he means to me.

But then he stops me, taking my face in his hands and peering into my heart and soul. And with the kiss he places on my lips, I can hear his silent reassurance, _“You are no beast. You are my other half. You are the one the icy God placed in this world to challenge me._

_“You are no beast, Wolfie. You are mine.”_

When he wakes up a little further, now letting me hold him properly in the darkness, he holds my hand with such tenderness. He hums some tune I don’t recall ever hearing.

And I look at my hands.

The blood was never there. My urges were natural. Our _love_ was natural. I am a paragon of what love can do to broken men.

I had found a new God within the hallowed halls of Fighters.

And his name was Sonic.

**Author's Note:**

> be kind....... tell me it doesn’t suck Too Hard smfncjxb


End file.
